


Say Yay

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: dracoharry100, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is so hungry that he could eat a Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



“Before we go further, I... “

Draco didn’t listen. He pushed Harry onto the bed, lowered the zip and took his lover’s hardening cock into his mouth.

“Draco... “

Draco sucked hungrily, his hand stroking the shaft.

Harry was close too soon, an itchy sensation slowly spreading from the base of his cock to the wet tip. “Draco... wanna...ask...”

A vicious lick, sucker punching Harry’s speech.

“Lemme finish... “

Draco smiled mischievously and hummed.

“M-marry me, pleaseeeeeee... “

Harry opened his eyes, his orgasmic bliss interrupted by a choking sound.

“Draco?”

“Yes I will, you spectacled twit! Next time, let me swallow first.”


End file.
